Forever You
by Caroline Jonas
Summary: ADAP. La vida de Edward Cullen consistía en su compañía y su uso de muchas mujeres. Emocionalmente muerto y dañado, derivado de una tragedia personal, Edward Cullen prometió nunca amar o enamorarse de una mujer, y así fue hasta que Isabella Swan entró en su vida por casualidad y lo cambió para siempre. (Cont. Forever Cullen)
1. Prólogo

_**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a Sandi Lynn. Yo solo la adapto :)**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**NOTA: SI NO HAS LEIDO FORVER CULLEN, ENTONCES NO SIGAS. ESTA ES LA SEGUNDA PARTE.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

_**Summary**_

_La vida de Edward Cullen consistía en su compañía y su uso de muchas mujeres. Nunca iba a enamorarse, tener relaciones o una vida de cuento de hadas. Emocionalmente muerto y dañado, derivado de una tragedia personal, Edward Cullen prometió nunca amar o enamorarse de una mujer, y así fue hasta que Isabella Swan entró en su vida por casualidad y lo cambió para siempre. Él comienza a experimentar emociones y sentimientos que nunca antes había sentido y se encuentra a sí mismo siendo arrastrado a su mundo._

* * *

**Prólogo**

Conocí a Tanya a través de un amigo. Yo tenía dieciocho años y ella acababa de cumplir diecisiete. Era una linda chica, con el pelo largo y rubio, un buen cuerpo con curvas, y unas tetas que eran para morirse. Me di cuenta que me gustaba desde el principio. Estábamos en una fiesta, sentados cerca de la hoguera. Tanya y yo nos volvimos apegados esa noche, y también aprendí sobre su hermana gemela llamada Lauren. Hablamos por lo que parecieron horas sobre nuestras familias, metas y sueños. La llevé a casa, e intercambiamos números de teléfono. Yo no lo sabía, pero esa nueva relación cambiaría mi vida para siempre.

Salíamos al menos tres veces a la semana, generalmente los viernes, sábados y domingos. Cuando no estaba ocupado trabajando con mi padre en Industrias Cullen, de vez en cuando paraba en casa de Tanya durante la semana, y pasaba un par de horas con ella. Las cosas empezaron bien para nosotros. Me gustaba mucho Tanya. El sexo era genial y lo teníamos a montones. Todo estaba bien hasta que empecé a hablar sobre ir a la universidad. Ella se asustó y me hizo prometerle que la llamaría todos los días y que no iba a mirar a otras chicas. Cada vez que trataba de salir con mis amigos, se enojaba y comenzaba a llorar. Me acusó de no querer pasar tiempo con ella, y de poner a otros antes que ella. Traté de explicarle que quería ver a mis amigos de vez en cuando, y que no era saludable pasar cada minuto del día juntos. Tanya no estaba de acuerdo y con frecuencia me acusaba de engañarla si no contestaba a sus llamadas de inmediato.

Me sentía sofocado. No tenía tiempo para mí, y su comportamiento era errático. Ella me decía cada día lo mucho que me amaba y que nunca podría vivir sin mí. Que estaríamos juntos para siempre y que nada nos separaría. Yo no la amaba. Me gustaba, pero no estaba enamorado de ella. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de qué era el amor. El día que traté de poner fin a la relación, Tanya me dijo que podría estar embarazada. Un millón de horribles pensamientos pasaron por mi mente, y no podía imaginarme estar atado a aquella chica para el resto de mi vida.

Afortunadamente, el embarazo resultó ser una mentira. Tuve una larga conversación con su hermana, Lauren, y ella me dijo que Tanya estaba bien y que sólo tenía que ser paciente con ella.

Finalmente, llegué al punto de la ruptura el día que fui a cenar con un grupo de amigos. Tanya me encontró e hizo una escena en medio del restaurante. La llevé afuera para tratar de calmarla, pero nada funcionó. Ya no tenía sentimientos por ella, y apenas podía soportar mirarla. Rompí con ella. Le dije que ya había tenido suficiente, que todo había terminado entre nosotros, y que nunca me volviera a llamar. La dejé de pie en la calle, llorando. No tenía otra opción, ella estaba loca, y necesitaba ayuda.

Dos días después, recibí una llamada de Tanya, quería que habláramos. Para mí, no había nada de qué hablar. Había roto con ella, y no quería hablar más. Ella lloró y me rogó que fuera. Dijo que tenía una última cosa de la cual hablarme, y luego iba a aceptar que habíamos terminado. Me pidió que esperara una hora porque ella no estaba en casa todavía. Había pasado una hora cuando me detuve en el camino de entrada. Llamé a la puerta, pero no hubo respuesta. Sabía que ella estaba en casa, porque su coche estaba allí. Al darme cuenta de que la puerta estaba abierta, la empujé para abrirla, entré, y miré alrededor. Grité su nombre, pero no obtuve respuesta. Poco a poco, subí las escaleras y me detuve frente a la puerta cerrada de su dormitorio. Puse la mano en el picaporte y lo giré lentamente, mientras empujaba la puerta. Me quedé sin aliento al ver lo que estaba delante de mí.

Tanya tendida en el suelo, en un charco de sangre, y una hoja de afeitar que yacía junto a ella. Corrí y puse mis brazos debajo de ella.

—¿Por qué lo hiciste, Tanya? ¿Por qué? —Lloré mientras sostenía su cuerpo sin vida en mis brazos, cubierto de sangre y temblando, mientras las lágrimas no paraban de caer desde mis ojos. Mi corazón latía, y mi cuerpo se entumeció. De repente, vi una sombra en la puerta. Levanté la mirada cuando Lauren se arrodilló a mi lado y se quedó observando a su hermana gemela.

—Tanya, ¡¿cómo pudiste hacerme esto?! —le gritó—. Teníamos muchos planes. Íbamos a irnos juntas de mochileras a Europa. —Lauren lloró, cerniéndose sobre el cuerpo de Tanya y sacudiéndola por los hombros. La aparté y le grité que se detuviera.

Lauren se levantó del suelo muy despacio, y se acercó a la cómoda, donde encontró una carta de Tanya. Tomó el trozo de papel y me miró con inquietud en sus ojos. Poco a poco, solté a Tanya, levantándome, me acerqué a Lauren y tomé el papel.

_Edward:_

_Eres el amor de mi vida. Nunca me he sentido de esta manera antes. Me diste esperanza. La esperanza que necesitaba para vivir. Cuando estamos separados, me siento solitaria y vacía por dentro. Creí que eras el que iba a salvarme de mí misma. Te quiero más que a mi vida, pero si no puedo tenerte, y no podemos estar juntos, entonces ya no quiero vivir. Siento que tenga que ser así, pero no tienes a nadie a quien culpar más que a ti mismo. No podía seguir sin ti en mi vida. Por favor dile a Lauren que la quiero y que lo siento._

_Tanya._

Me quedé con la nota en la mano, mientras Lauren sollozaba. Me acerqué para consolarla, pero ella levantó su dedo y me habló en un tono áspero.

—¡Es tu culpa que mi hermana esté muerta! ¡Todo lo que tenías que hacer era amarla y ella todavía estaría aquí!

Ese día cambió mi vida para siempre.

* * *

_**¡Hey!**_

_**¡SECUELA!**_

_**Les traigo la segunda parte de Forever Cullen (FOREVER BLACK de Sandi Lynn). Tarde mucho, ¡lo sé! pero ahora que tengo algo de tiempo decidí hacerlo :)**_

_**Es Forever Cullen desde el punto de vista de Edward, y vienen unas cuantas escenas no vistas en Forever Cullen.**_

_**Yo espero subir un capitulo diario, mínimo...**_

_**¡Saludos!**_


	2. Capitulo 1

_**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a Sandi Lynn. Yo solo la adapto.**_

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 1**

Mis ojos se abrieron de golpe. Mi corazón latía rápidamente con miedo. Las sábanas estaban humedecidas ya que estaba empapado en sudor de la pesadilla que constantemente molestaba mis noches. Miré el reloj ubicado en la mesa de noche, y eran exactamente las tres de la mañana. Me levanté de la cama y me dirigí al baño. Me costó mucho recuperar el aliento mientras me inclinaba sobre el fregadero y luego me miraba en el espejo. Encendí el agua fría y lavé mi cara, tome una respiración profunda y cerré los ojos.

Nunca le dije a nadie por qué Tanya se suicidó. He mantenido este secreto sepultado dentro de mí durante los últimos doce años. La única otra persona que sabía era su hermana, Lauren. Prometió que no hablaría de ello porque no quería que la gente pensara que su hermana se suicidaría por un tipo. Me froté la cara mientras me acercaba y sentaba en el borde de la cama. Agarre el teléfono celular de la mesita de noche y vi un mensaje de texto de Lauren.

_Edward, gracias por esta noche. Como de costumbre, me satisficiste completamente. ¡Espero verte de nuevo para otra ronda de sexo seductor!_

Suspiré y coloqué de nuevo el teléfono en la mesita de noche. Me levanté, me puse la ropa para correr, y me dirigí hacia la puerta para una carrera. Correr siempre aclaraba mi cabeza, sobre todo después de tener pesadillas. Terminé corriendo seis kilómetros en Central Park. Una vez que mi cabeza estaba clara y que podía pensar con claridad, hice una nota mental para llamar al doctor Peters. Ha pasado un tiempo desde que lo vi, y creo que es hora de que comience a volver para algunas sesiones de terapia. Saqué mi teléfono celular, hojeé mis contactos, y decidí mandarle un texto a Angela.

_Necesito liberar el estrés. ¿Estás dentro?_

_Hola a ti también, Edward. ¿Te das cuenta de que son las cinco y cuarto de la mañana? Claro, estoy dentro._

_Bueno, nos vemos en el penthouse en treinta minutos._

_Puedo estar allí en diez._

_No, dije en treinta. Tengo que ducharme primero._

_Mmm, Edward, ¿te puedo acompañar?_

_No, gracias, prefiero ducharme solo. Treinta minutos y no llegues tarde._

Conocí a Angela a través de un socio de negocios. Estando recién divorciada, estaba más que dispuesta a tener relaciones sexuales ocasionales sin compromiso.

Corrí de vuelta al penthouse y entré en la ducha para lavar el sudor de mi cuerpo antes de que me la follara. Salí de la ducha con una toalla envuelta alrededor de mi cintura. Entré en el dormitorio, y ella ya estaba acostada en la cama, lista y esperándome.

—Quítate la toalla y ven aquí antes de que cambie de opinión. —Sonrió.

Tiré la toalla en el suelo y caminé hacia la cama. —Te prometo que no vas a ninguna parte hasta que te haya follado en todas las formas, Angela.

—Bueno, esa es una promesa que sé que puedes cumplir. —Sonrió.

Sexo duro es todo lo que sé. Es todo lo que estas mujeres quieren, y ¿quién soy yo para quejarme? Hacerlo rápido y duro es la mejor forma de aliviar el estrés para mí, especialmente después de un largo día en la oficina o cuando se presenta la ocasión.

—Gracias, puede irte ahora —le dije.

—Edward, son las seis y media, así que ¿qué tal tomar un poco de café juntos antes de que me vaya?

Me acerqué a ella mientras estaba tumbada en la cama sólo con la sábana cubriendo su cuerpo desnudo. Miré sus ojos marrones.

—Conoces las reglas, Angela. Ahora, vístete y vete. Tengo que ducharme rápido y dirigirme a la oficina.

Se levantó de la cama. —Lo que sea, Edward, es sólo café, por el amor de Dios. Oh, y otra cosa, voy a salir de la ciudad por un par de semanas, así que no te molestes en llamar para otra liberación de estrés.

**…**

Algunas personas suelen decir que soy demasiado joven para ser el director ejecutivo de Cullen Enterprises y que las presiones y demandas en última instancia me destruirán. En lo que a mí respecta, ya he sido destruido emocionalmente.

Cullen Enterprises es mi compañía y mi único objetivo en la vida. Es todo lo que tengo, y es todo lo que quiero. Claro, salgo con un montón de mujeres. ¿Qué ejecutivo millonario no lo hace? Las únicas relaciones en las que creo son las sexuales sin condiciones. Lo último que necesito en mi vida es una mujer que me amarre y me asfixie. Con esto dicho, he realizado una lista de reglas para las mujeres que veo.

1) Nada de quedarse a dormir. Una vez que el encuentro sexual termina, debes vestirte y salir inmediatamente. No hay excepciones.

2) Sin ataduras. Nunca habrá nada más que sexo sólo físico.

3) Nada de llamadas o envío de mensajes de texto. Si quiero volver a verte, me pondré en contacto contigo.

4) Cuando estés en mi presencia, actuarás y te comportarás como una mujer. No tolero el comportamiento infantil.

5) Nada de tríos. Me gustan mis mujeres una por una. No hay excepciones.

6) Nada de condones. Me chequeo una vez al mes, y he tenido una vasectomía. Espero que las mujeres con las que estoy estén limpias, también. La prueba podría ser solicitada.

7) La noche de la cita sólo consistirá en cena y sexo, nada más y nada menos. No habrá agarrada de manos, caminatas, paseos en carruaje, o películas. No hay excepciones.

Doy esta lista a las mujeres antes de la cena para asegurarme que están plenamente conscientes de mis expectativas. Si una mujer tiene un problema con cualquiera de mis reglas, son libres de irse. Las mujeres no son más que criaturas sexuales para mí. Nunca he estado enamorado, y nunca lo estaré. La persona que decidió mi destino de esta forma se suicidó porque no podía amarla, y no puedo dejar que eso vuelva a suceder. Tengo un grupo de mujeres al que veo regularmente. Lauren es una de esas mujeres. Empecé a verla hace un año, cuando se presentó en mi oficina, sin dinero y sin ningún lugar donde ir. Me senté en mi escritorio y me quedé mirando la puerta, recordando ese día.

**…**

—Señor Cullen, hay alguien que quiere verlo —habló Sue por el intercomunicador—. Ella dice que es importante y que la conoces.

Suspiré. No tenía tiempo para invitados que creen que sólo pueden venir a mi oficina y exigir verme.

—Estoy muy ocupado, Sue. Dile a quienquiera que sea que tendrá que hacer una cita. No tengo tiempo ahora mismo.

De repente, la puerta se abrió de golpe mientras alzaba la vista de mi computador y casi dejé de respirar.

—Lo siento, señor Cullen. Traté de detenerla —dijo Sue.

—Está bien, Sue. Cierra la puerta, por favor.

—Hola, Edward. Es bueno verte de nuevo, ha pasado demasiado tiempo —dijo la mujer alta.

—Lauren, ¿qué diablos estás haciendo aquí? —Mi voz era enojada.

Se adentró más en mi oficina y se acomodó en la silla de felpa frente a mi escritorio.

—¿Es esa la manera de hablar con una amiga que no has visto en diez años?

—Ve al grano, Lauren, y responde la maldita pregunta.

Se aclaró la garganta y se movió en su silla.

—Estoy en problemas, Edward, y me preguntaba si podrías ayudarme.

Me senté en mi silla y la miré. En realidad no había cambiado mucho en los últimos diez años. Su cabello negro y liso era el mismo, y sus ojos de color azul seguían mostrando la misma tristeza como hacía tantos años.

Crucé las manos delante de mí.

—¿Qué quieres, Lauren?

—Estoy completamente arruinada. Me echaron de mi casa, y no sé qué más hacer. Supongo que se me puede considerar sin hogar —dijo mientras tomaba una respiración profunda.

—¿Y tus padres? ¿Por qué no recurres a ellos?

—Me dijeron que soy una vergüenza para la familia y que tengo que solucionar mi vida. Me han ayudado incalculable cantidad de veces, y se niegan a hacerlo de nuevo.

Me levanté de mi asiento, me acerqué a donde estaba Lauren, y me apoyé contra el escritorio, tratando de averiguar por qué vino a verme.

—¿Por qué yo, Lauren? No nos hemos visto ni hablado el uno al otro en diez años.

En ese momento, antes de que pudiera responder, Sue habló y me dijo que mi reunión estaba a punto de comenzar.

—Lo siento, Lauren. Tengo una reunión, y me temo que no voy a ser capaz de ayudarte. Así que, si me disculpas, tengo que irme.

Se levantó de la silla en una rabieta, agarró su bolso y se dirigió hacia la puerta. Se dio la vuelta bruscamente.

—Me lo debes, Edward Cullen. Mi vida es un desastre por tu culpa. Mi hermana se suicidó por ti, y me arruinó la vida. ¡Extraño mucho a Tanya, y ella aún estaría aquí si no fuera por ti! —gritó.

Me quedé allí, incapaz de hablar, ya que todo lo que Lauren dijo era cierto. Se dio la vuelta y caminó hacia la puerta.

—Espera —dije—. Te llevaré a cenar esta noche, donde podemos hablar más de esto. Tal vez pueda ayudarte. Haré que mi conductor te recoja a las siete. ¿Dónde vives?

—No me quedo en ningún lugar. Te acabo de decir que estoy sin dinero, y te aseguro que no tengo suficiente dinero para un hotel.

Me acerqué a la puerta y la abrí, indicando a Lauren que saliera.

—Sue, por favor reserva una habitación en el Marriott Downtown a la señorita Mallory y factúrala a la empresa. —Sue asintió y agarró el teléfono.

—Gracias, Edward, sabía que podía contar contigo. —Sonrió.

—Mi chofer te recogerá a las siete en punto.

Me di la vuelta y sacudí la cabeza. ¿Por qué demonios iba simplemente a venir aquí después de todos estos años y luego lanzar la muerte de Tanya en mi cara?

**…**

Me senté en mi escritorio, reflexionando sobre por qué todavía estaba en mi vida un año más tarde, y por qué no he hecho nada al respecto.

Me sobresaltó un golpe en la puerta, mientras Sue entraba y ponía una taza de café en mi escritorio.

—Buenos días, señor Cullen.

—Buenos días, Sue. Hazme un favor y despeja mi agenda para esta tarde. Tengo algo que hacer.

—Sí, señor Cullen, lo haré de inmediato.

—Gracias, Sue —dije mientras salía de mi oficina.

Saqué mi teléfono celular, marqué al doctor Peters, e hice una cita para esta tarde. Con el regreso de las pesadillas, pensaba que ya era hora. Terminé un poco de papeleo, hice un par de llamadas de negocios, y le avisé a Riley que dejaba la oficina temprano y que viniera a recogerme.

Entré en la limusina e instruí a Riley para que me llevara al penthouse, para poder recoger el Range Rover y manejar a la oficina del doctor Peters. No quería que él supiera a dónde iba. Considero a Riley uno de mis mejores amigos. Ha estado en Cullen Enterprises durante los últimos diez años. Condujo para mi padre y ahora conduce para mí.

Riley está en sus tempranos cincuenta, y él ha visto mucho de mí en los últimos diez años. Siempre ha estado ahí para mí y hasta me rescató de problemas un par de veces sin tener que decirle a mi padre. Es como un segundo padre para mí y mi confidente. Siempre podía contar con él para que me ayudara, si lo necesitaba. A cambio, me aseguro de que él y su familia estén bien cuidados.


	3. Capitulo 2

_**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie, algunos a Sandi Lynn. La historia es de Sandi Lynn. Yo solo adapto :)**_

* * *

**CAPITULO 2**

Cuánto tiempo sin verte, Edward —dijo el doctor Peters mientras se sentaba en la silla azul en frente de mí—. Pensé que habías desistido a venir aquí.

—No he desistido, doctor Peters, sólo he estado demasiado ocupado como para hacer una cita —suspiré.

He estado viendo al doctor Peters durante unos años, y es la única persona que sabe de Tanya, aparte de Lauren. Es un señor mayor, con el pelo canoso y complexión mediana. Lo encontraba muy fácil para sincerarme. Supongo que es por eso que lo seguí viendo durante mucho tiempo. He probado otros terapeutas, incluso mujeres, pero se hizo demasiado complicado cuando querían dormir conmigo en lugar de tratar de ayudarme.

—Dime, Edward, ¿has hecho algún progreso desde nuestra última visita?

Me eché hacia atrás y apoyé el codo en el brazo del sillón. —No, no lo he hecho, pero como le dije antes, no estoy interesado en estar en una relación. Me gusta mi vida tal y como es.

Él entrecerró los ojos hacia mí. —Entonces, ¿por qué estás aquí hoy?

—He estado teniendo pesadillas otra vez —le contesté mientras tomaba una respiración profunda.

El doctor Peters me miró atentamente y ladeó la cabeza. —¿Cuándo reaparecieron?

—Volvieron hace aproximadamente un mes —le dije.

—¿Qué crees que las provocó esta vez? —preguntó, como si realmente supiera la respuesta.

—No lo sé, doctor Peters, es por eso que estoy aquí.

—¿Sigues viendo a Lauren?

Miré a un lado cuando le contesté su pregunta—: Sí, lo sigo haciendo.

—¿Estás comenzando a sentir algo por ella? —preguntó de manera seria.

—No, joder, no, no estoy empezando a sentir algo por ella —le solté mientras me levantaba de la silla, ponía las manos en mi bolsillo, y me acercaba a la ventana—. Es un buen polvo, eso es todo. Nada más que eso.

—¿Por qué te pusiste tan molesto cuando te hice esa pregunta? Me parece que estás enojado porque puede ser que desees algo más con alguien. Tal vez no con Lauren o con otra mujer que ves regularmente, pero creo que estas comenzando a sentirte solo.

Me di vuelta y lo miré. La ira comenzó a instalarse en mis ojos. —No quiero nada más con ninguna mujer. ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirle eso?

—Cálmate, Edward, y siéntate en la silla. Tienes que escucharte a ti mismo. No es sano que no quieras nada más en la vida que sólo el trabajo. Has dejado que tus emociones mueran debido a Tanya, y hay que aceptar el hecho de que su muerte no fue culpa tuya. Tú mismo lo dijiste, la chica ya tenía problemas emocionales cuando la conociste.

Volví y me senté en la silla enfrente del doctor Peters. —Ella tenía algunos problemas emocionales, pero claramente señaló en la carta que dejó que se suicidó porque rompí con ella. ¿Cómo diablos puede alguien alguna vez superar eso? ¿Cómo puedo entrar en otra relación con alguien sabiendo que fui la causa de la muerte de otra persona? —El doctor Peters se quedó allí sentado, mirándome, y registrando cada palabra que dije—. Doctor, no siento nada cuando estoy con una mujer. No siento ningún tipo de conexión en absoluto. No hay emociones corriendo a través de mí, y no me puede importar menos si quieren más de mí. Soy sincero con las mujeres con las que duermo. Las utilizo solamente para el placer, nada más, y si no es bueno, entonces las abandono y encuentro a alguien más.

—Esas son palabras duras, Edward —dijo inclinando la cabeza hacia un lado.

—Nada de emociones, ¿recuerda, doctor Peters?

Suspiró y se levantó de su silla. —Sólo pienso que no te has permitido encontrar a la mujer adecuada.

—No hay una mujer ahí afuera para mí, e incluso si la hubiera, no importaría. Averiguaría quién soy realmente y no querría tener nada que ver conmigo. Mi pasado siempre se interpondrá en el camino.

—Te voy a prescribir algún medicamento para dormir —dijo el doctor Peters mientras me entregaba el pequeño trozo de papel—. Toma una justo antes de acostarte, y espero que seas capaz de descansar un poco. No detendrá las pesadillas, sólo tú puedes ponerle fin a las mismas.

Me levanté de la silla y suspiré. —Gracias por verme hoy, estaré en contacto.

—Quiero verte la semana que viene, Edward, así que asegúrate de hacer la cita.

Mientras salía de la oficina, llegó un mensaje de texto de Lauren.

**_L_**_: Encontrémonos hoy en Club S para divertirnos un poco._

Club S no era exactamente mi tipo de lugar, pero no me importa ir allí para ver a las hermosas mujeres. Ni siquiera puedo contar el número de veces que he traído a la casa a mujeres de ese club. No lo llaman Club S por nada. Después de la sesión que tuve con el doctor Peters, tenía que salir esta noche y emborracharme para distraerme de las cosas. Le contesté a Lauren.

**_E_**_: Nos vemos allí a las ocho y media._

**_L_**_: Maravilloso, estaré esperando, y me pondré algo extra atractivo para ti._

Regresé al penthouse y me puse la ropa para entrenar. Agarré mi bolso y le dije a Riley que me llevara al gimnasio. Un buen entrenamiento es lo que necesitaba en estos momentos. Necesitaba relajarme de mi sesión con el doctor Peters. Nunca me enamoraría, y nunca habrá una señora Black caminando por las calles de Nueva York, a pesar de que muchas mujeres han hecho fila para tratar de ser las primeras.

Corrí nueve kilómetros y medio en la cinta, levanté algunas pesas y follé a Stephanie en la sala de vapor. Diría que fue un entrenamiento muy productivo. Stephanie es plenamente consciente de mis reglas, y es menos complicada que las demás. Le gusta que sea rápido y duro con un montón de pelo jalado, así que por supuesto tengo que obligarme a mantener sus ganas de más. Ella es una chica perversa. Después, no hay conversación ni preguntas, sólo una sonrisa y un adiós.

Salí del gimnasio con una sonrisa en mi cara, y me metí en la parte de atrás de la limusina, Riley se dio la vuelta y me miró.

—A juzgar por la sonrisa en tu cara, supongo que tuviste un entrenamiento excepcional.

—Claro que sí, Riley, claro que sí. —Sonreí mientras inclinaba la cabeza hacia atrás.

Al regresar al penthouse, lancé mi bolso del gimnasio en el armario y me dirigí arriba para una ducha rápida para quitarme el olor a sudor y sexo de mi cuerpo.

Abrí la puerta del armario y saqué mi traje de Armani negro y camisa blanca. Lo revisé y decidí que sería perfecto para llevar al club. Arreglé mi cabello cobrizo, me puse el traje, y me dirigí a la cocina donde Riley y Claire estaban hablando.

—Riley, necesitaré que me dejes en Club S esta noche y entonces estás libre de ir a casa.

—¿No necesitarás un viaje de regreso a casa Edward? —preguntó.

—No, me voy a encontrar con Lauren allí, y ella me puede traer a casa. Ve y pasa tiempo con tu familia.

Riley sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.

—Edward, ¿quieres comer algo antes de irte? —preguntó Claire.

—No, Claire, estoy bien.

Miré mi reloj y era las seis y media. Quería llegar al club antes de Lauren por si había alguien allí con quien tuviera que hablar. Además, necesitaba un par de bebidas antes de que apareciera.

Llegué al club alrededor de siete y me sorprendió lo lleno que estaba a una hora tan temprana de la tarde. Me acerqué a la parte posterior de la barra y me senté en la mesa de siempre. Rebecca, mi camarera favorita, se acercó con una sonrisa en su rostro.

—Buenas noches, señor Black. ¿Qué le sirvo?

La miré y corrí mi lengua por los labios. Ella era una veinteañera muy caliente.

—Dame un whisky, y que sea doble. De hecho, trae dos —le dije.

Me sonrió con la mirada y se alejó. Regresó en un corto período de tiempo y puso mis bebidas en la mesa.

—¿Hay algo que pueda hacer por usted, señor Black? —Guiñó un ojo.

Sonreí e incliné mi cabeza. —Sé de algo que puedes hacer por mí.

Me levanté de mi asiento y la acompañé por el pasillo a una pequeña habitación que se utiliza para almacenamiento. Entramos mientras yo cerraba la puerta con llave. Desabrochó mi cinturón, los pantalones y los bajó seductoramente. No necesitaba acariciarme, ya estaba duro y esperando que sus labios se envolvieran alrededor de mí. Su boca era asombrosa mientras su lengua hacía círculos alrededor de mi polla. Dejé escapar un gemido mientras empujaba mis caderas hacia adelante y hacia atrás, manteniendo mis manos en su cabeza. Relájate; no es la primera vez que he estado con ella. Me ofrece un servicio de vez en cuando, cuando vengo al club porque es la mejor en ello, y lo sabe. A cambio, ofrezco una buena propina para darle las gracias por sus servicios.

Salí de la pequeña habitación primero y volví a mi mesa con la chica caliente siguiéndome detrás. Miré mi reloj y eran las ocho. Tenía el tiempo justo para tomar mi whisky antes de que Lauren apareciera. Me detuve en seco cuando levanté la mirada y la vi sentada en la mesa.

—Lauren, no tenías que estar aquí hasta las ocho y media.

—Encantada de verte, Edward —dijo mientras me besaba en la mejilla. Inclinó la cabeza y me fulminó con la mirada.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué me miras así? —le pregunté.

—¿Estabas con la camarera que te seguía?

Agarré mi vaso y tomé un trago. Me di la vuelta, así estaba frente a ella y tomé su barbilla en mi mano.

—Eso no es asunto tuyo, Lauren. Ya hemos hablado de esto mil veces. Lo que hago y con quién lo hago no es de tu incumbencia.

Bajó la mirada y luego de nuevo hacia mí. —Edward, hay algo acerca de lo que tengo que hablarte, pero en primer lugar quiero bailar. Volveré y luego vamos a hablar.

Suspiré mientras se levantaba y dirigía a la pista de baile. Llamé a Rebecca y pedí unas cuántas bebidas más. Me senté allí observando hermosas mujeres mirarme y sonreír mientras pasaban. Un par de ellas me llamaron la atención, pero se desvió rápidamente cuando Lauren se colocó detrás de mí y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello.

—¿Estás listo para la charla ahora? —preguntó.

Tomé sus brazos y los quite rápidamente de mí. Estaba sintiendo los efectos del alcohol, y no estaba de humor para lo que fuera que quería hablar. Levanté la mano, y una vez más, llamé la atención de Rebecca para que trajera un par de bebidas más.

—Edward, tenemos que hablar —dijo Lauren.

La miré y suspiré. —Lauren, ¿qué es lo que quieres hablar?

Comenzó a correr su dedo arriba y abajo por mi brazo. —Hemos estado viéndonos casualmente por alrededor de un año, y creo que tal vez es el momento de llevarlo al siguiente nivel.

Tomé otro trago y la miré directamente a los ojos. —¿De qué demonios estás hablando? ¿Qué quieres decir con "siguiente nivel"? No hay ningún siguiente nivel Lauren, ¿cuántas veces tengo que decirte esto?

Vi la ira crecer en sus ojos con cada palabra que decía. Apretó la mandíbula y me señaló con su dedo, meneándolo mientras empezaba a gritar.

—¡Hemos estado juntos durante un año, pero todavía ves a otras mujeres! ¡Esto tiene que parar, Edward! Sé que tienes algunos sentimientos por mí en esa cabeza muerta tuya. ¡Lo puedo sentir!

Tomé el último sorbo de mi bebida y puse el vaso sobre la mesa. Levanté mi dedo y lo apunté hacia ella, era mi turno. Mi voz era de enojo y me encontré gritando sobre la música a todo volúmen que se estaba reproduciendo en todo el club.

—¡No siento nada por ti, Lauren! ¡Nunca lo he hecho, y nunca lo haré! Tienes que parar esto ahora o eso es todo, he terminado contigo para siempre. No eres más que sexo para mí, y eso es todo lo que llegarás a ser.

La ira se apoderó de su rostro mientras levantaba la mano y me daba una bofetada. La picadura de su mano se sentía permanentemente grabada en el lado de mi cara.

—¡Esto es por faltarme el respeto, hijo de puta! —gritó antes de girar sobre sus talones e irse enojada.

Me senté y miré hacia el frente. No me importaba que se fuera, o que hubiera herido sus sentimientos. Ella entró en este acuerdo plenamente consciente de dónde estaba conmigo, y que piense lo contrario es una estupidez por su parte.

Terminé mi último whisky. Me sentía bien cuando me di cuenta de que una chica me miraba desde el otro lado de la barra. Su belleza era impresionante. Estaba a punto de levantarme e ir a hablar con ella hasta que se puso de pie de repente y se dirigió a la pista de baile. Me encogí de hombros y caminé hacia la barra por otra bebida.


End file.
